Stay with Me
by R. Neve
Summary: Sequel to the story 'Wait for Me'. 7 months after their break out, Michael and the rest are free to go. First thing they do is look up the one person that they had to leave behind. Heartbroken by Michael's departure, Clarissa finally got her life on the rails. Will she let him in again when she sees him? Or will she let him go, to live the life she built for herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel time!**

 **This is the sequel to 'Wait on Me'. This one is rated 'M' instead of 'T' because there will be sexual scenes in this one as well as violence and possibly trigger warnings will be included as we will get deeper into her raping.**

 **I will warn you if it rated 'M' because I want all of you guys to be comfortable reading this and if there are things you're not comfortble with, you can just skip it.**

 **This also ignores his death. In my story, he gets Sara out and they're free. More will be explained later, during the story.**

 **Let's get on with chapter 1!**

* * *

Ever since Michael had escaped over six months ago and ran across the states, Clarissa couldn't sleep. She did what he asked and waited for him but it was hard and he didn't make it easy for her because every time she heard his name on the radio or the news, she had to keep strong and try not to faint or have a heart attack. She always feared for him.

She hadn't seen him for over seven months. She stopped working a few days before they broke out. Clarissa had been questioned by everyone but because Michael kept his word, she knew nothing. Now she was keeping her word and she knew nothing either. It was getting to her. She wanted- needed- to know he was okay, that was all she wanted.

Ever since he left and she last heard of him, she had been getting nightmares again. Sometimes they were of her rape, other times she saw Michael tied to the chair with Lincoln next to him and they would both get electrocuted for what they did.

She always woke up screaming.

She held it out two weeks at her old job with the cops before she quit. All she heard around her was everything about the crew and she was getting mad so she quit her job and went back to college. She did it online while she also taught dance classes not too far from where she lived. Her son asked about Michael every day.

They met once, in jail. After she quit working, she visited him and Lincoln again and brought little Linc with her. He immediately took after Michael, adoring him. He still had the origami crane next to his bed, on his nightstand.

But no matter how long it lasted, she still loved him.

She just wouldn't let him in again.

Her sister was running with them and she knew nothing. Michael told her he loved her during her last visit to him at jail. It was a day before he escaped. The bastard confessed his love and she was stupid enough to do the same. That was the last he heard of him. Not even a whole week later, Sara was running with them and she was left behind.

No, Michael chose her sister.

She choses herself, for once. And that included taking care of her, her son and just live their lives together. She refused to let anyone- definitely a man- take that away from her. She wouldn't let him. That was her choice and he needed to live with that.

One day, she and her little boy, were laying in the sofa when the news was heard.

'Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Sara Tancredi, Fernandez Sucre and the others from Fox River 8 are innocent'

They both shot up and looked at each other before the bell rang. "Mom?" Lincoln whispered.

She put a finger against her lips and shook her head before taking his hand softly walking away. They went to the kitchen and walked through the hidden door to the basement and waited there. They heard the front door open and several people walked in.

"Well,-" Her sisters voice sounded. "-she's here. The TV is still playing."

"Where is she then?" Came the calm voice of Michael.

'Michael?' Her son mouthed.

She nodded but kept him from running up the stairs. 'Wait here'

She took a gun and put up a hand to her son, signalling to wait as she walked up the stairs. With the gun drawn, she appeared in front of them all. "Out."

The three twirled in her direction as they had stood with their backs to her. "Clarissa."

"No, Lincoln. Get out." She looked at Sara and Michael with a cold stare. "All of you."

Michael walked closer but came to an abrupt halt when the gun was pointed at him. "Clarissa. Please, hear me out. I need to tell you everything. I know what you think but I have an explanation."

"You always do, Michael. But this isn't only me anymore. My son adores you! Do you understand that?" She asked. "I'm not the only one you led on, Michael. My son has given up hope to ever see you again and I can't blame him. Except for the origami crane, you never gave him anything. I want to spare my son from disappointment, so please. Get out, all of you."

Michael closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine but I'm coming back. I will come back every day until you listen to me."

"Prepare to have a gun pointed at you every day, then." She shot back. "Now, I want you out. All of you. You were fine without me for over 6 months, you'll be fine for the rest of your lives, won't you?"

"Clarissa." Her sister tried but got the gun pointed at her. "Come on, this isn't you. I get that you're hurt, I do but please. Put the gun down."

"Sara... Just go, please." She pleaded. "I've had enough, okay. I just want rest. I won't get that with you here. Please.. Please, just leave me. I've cried so much these last months, I've had enough. I'm drained, Sara. Please. Leave. For me."

She sighed. "I never wanted this, Clars. I only wanted you happy."

"You can make me happy." She said. "By leaving."

Her sisters eye caught something over the shoulder of Clarissa and decided to give in. "Okay. We'll leave but you will see me again. I want my sister back."

"And I want mine gone. I want to be alone with my son." Clarissa said. "Go, now. I want you gone. All of you. Now!"

"Come on." Sara said, going to the door. Michael wanted to argue but Sara shook her head. "We're leaving."

Michael and Lincoln followed, though sullenly. They didn't want to leave.

Outside, Michael turned to Sara. "Why did we leave? Some more pushing and she would've let us stay. She would've let _me_ stay."

"Did either of you see the calender?" They both shook their heads. "While we were on the run, I checked in on her life from time to time to see if she was fine and how life was going for her. The second time I checked, I found she quit her job and had another one. She is teaching dance classes and is going back to school. Engineering, if I am right."

"So?" Lincoln asked.

Sara sighed. "On the calender it said 'Charity DS'. I think DS stands for Dance School. Every year, around this time, the local dance school here has this fundraiser showcase here in the arena. They go all out, it's amazing. We used to take dance classes back in the day, she was always better than I. We loved going and doing the showcases."

"That's where she'll be."

"That's where she'll be." Sara nodded.

Lincoln laughed as he twirled Sara behind. "Have I told you, you're amazing already?"

"Not yet." She managed to say before he cut her off.

Michael looked the other way as the couple kissed deeply, wishing he could do the same to Clarissa. He had been warned by her sister but he didn't expect such a reaction. No matter though, he still had his plan to make her his. He'd just have to alter it to the circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

**What did you guys think so far? Let me know.**

 **All the others, thanks for favoriting, following or reviewing. Hell, thanks for reading!**

 **This chapter is mostly a filler chapter, it's only the end that really matters. Fair warning.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Michael laid on his bad, twirling the picture of little Lincoln in his hand. They decided to stay at his old loft since it was the biggest and LJ was already waiting there for them. He used his old room whil Lincoln and Sara used the room next to him and LJ used the one with on the northern side of the building. All that was on his mind was Clarissa and little Lincoln. He only wanted a few moments with her so he could explain but he didn't see that happen as he saw how she reacted now.

All he wanted was to come back home and put that ring to use he has had in his pocket for a while now.

Sure, they didn't know each other that long but look at his brother and his wife. They got married within 5 months of being together and he knew they could make it work. They'd be together, get married, have kids and live a happy life. No plans, no escapes, no nothing. Just them.

That night, he didn't get any rest and instead just looked at the picture of little Lincoln. 'Cause Sara had three of them, she gave one to Michael because she thought he could use it for on the way and she had seen him hold it in his hand more than once and kiss it during the hard times.

It was late in the afternoon, when they all piled in a car and drove to the arena for the charity. After they left the house, Michael asked LJ to do some digging and the young man found out that the fundraiser would indeed be in the arena, like all other years.

They arrived and were actually amazed by how many people came to the fundraiser. Long lines were lining up and a man with a sign saying 'Family' stood next to them. Sara started walking in that direction and talked to the man. Not even ten minutes later, they had their spots in the arena. They were sitting close to the big stage but not too much in the eye. They wanted her to see them but they didn't want her to run before they even saw her.

"Sara, are you sure that Clarissa will perform tonight?"

"Well, the teachers did perform as well and from what I gathered today, the students love her. It happened once or twice that the students ask for a teacher to come on stage and dance with them. I am 95% sure that she will be on that stage tonight." She explained to LJ. "I just don't know when."

"So I have to sit here all night, possibly?"

"Not just possibly, bud. Surely." His father told him. "This woman is importnant to your uncle, we're getting her. We have to."

"But if you want to leave, LJ. You can take the car and go. I'm sure your father, Sara and I will find our ways back." Michael said. "It's your choice."

"Nah, I'd rather sit here than alone in the loft. No offense, it's nice and all but I've been alone enough."

Michael and his brother chuckled. "We get ya, bud. We get ya."

The spots dimmed and a screeching sound was heard before Clarissa and another teacher- a male teacher- came on stage. "Good evening!"

Michael's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Clarissa." He breathed.

With a wonderful smile and in a lovely attire- all black with white Chuck's and a Jean jacket- she was standing on stage with a microphone in hand. "Welcome everybody. Are you guys ready to be amazed?"

The crowd errupted in cheers. "Alrighty! That's a good one but I'm sure you can do better. Are you guys ready to be amazed?"

The cheers grew louder and Clarissa nodded with a big smile. "See! That's better. For those that do not know me, I am Clarissa Tancredi and I teach Hip-Hop and R&B along with Freestyle every Monday, Tuesday, Friday and Saturday. I'll be your host tonight."

"Hello everybody!" The guy next to her cheered. "Most should know me, I am Frederico Grey and I teach Latin and Ballroom every Wednesday and Friday. This lovely lady next to me helps me from time to time. I will be your other host tonight."

"Fred, I have a suggestion." Clarissa started, making Sara chuckle.

"That is so Clarissa." She murmured from next to Michael to which he nodded.

"This will be good." Frederico sighed. "What's your suggestion?"

"Other years, you guys let the new students wait until the 7th performance or so to come on stage but I've been where they are right now. It's not fun, the nerves and then all the critisism... it's not fun. I want to relieve them off that stress."

"So, what? You want to call them on stage first?"

"Yeah!" She said, before turning to the crowd. "What do you think?"

The audience agreed with her. "Okay, seems like you win. Guys, are you ready?" The crowd cheered and Frederico nodded. "Alright. That is clear! Students, are you guys ready?"

"I think they are. Why do we keep them waiting?"

"I don't know!" Frederico played along. "Guys come on."

Students from the ages of 5 to 8 lined up on stage, including Lincoln. "Guys, are you ready?"

"I think there are, Fred. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the newest batch of Hip-Hop students? Dancing to 'Ayo' from Chris Brown, give it up everybody!"

Turning around, the two started making their ways to the back but before she went off stage, she crouched down next to her son and whispered to him. Michael guessed she was wishing him good luck. He couldn't help but smile at the motherly gesture.

"That is so Clarissa." Sara repeated her earlier words.

"She's beautiful, uncle Mike. The boy she talked to, isn't that little Lincoln?" He asked to which his uncle nodded. "He's cool. And a good dancer."

"He is."

"Michael." Sara said, trying to get his attention. Looking down at her, he frowned as she was facing away from him.

Following her gaze, she found what she was looking at. "Crap."


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoop whoop! In this chapter, a dance routine is mentioned. I love Matt Stefanina, I think his routines are just amazing! If you want to see them, look him up with the song I mention and that will be the choreography.**

 **Trigger warning: This chapter will contain mentions of rape. Which means, we will get to know more about Clarissa's past.**

 **Thanks to all that have read! Those that have followed, favorited and reviewed! Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Even on the stage, Clarissa felt it but when she descended the stairs, she felt the feeling increase. She had felt it before, when she was being watched by someone. It was only when one of the security spoke to her that she decided to look around and see where the feeling was coming from.

"That was a good one, Tancredi." He had complimented her. "I'm sure your sister is proud of you."

"My sister?" She had repeated, surprised that she had actually come back "I didn't know that she was here. Did she come alone or did she have people with her?"

"No, she has three men with her. Two adults and one young man. He couldn't be older than 20, if he even was 20."

"He isn't." She said as she walked out from behind the stagen and scanned the crowd. She quickly found them, sitting near the stage but that wasn't the only thing she found. She gasped as she saw a familiar face sitting not too far behind them, a face she hoped to forget and never see again. "Crap."

She closed her eyes, hoping he'd disappear but instead, she found the face in her memories.

 ** _Trigger Warning!_**

 _A younger Clarissa opens her eyes and tried to sit up but quickly stopped her actions when she felt a huge stab of pain. Looking down, she gasped loudly as she saw the huge stain of blood. She was relieved to see she was in her own bedroom and was hearing her sister in her own room._

 _"Sara!" She yelled. "Sara! I need your help! Please!"_

 _Her sister came in with wide eyes as she spotted the red stain. "Clari-"_

 _"Sara, please help. I don't know what happened." Clarissa begged, close to tears. "Please, I am begging you."_

 _"Okay. Come on. Can you get up?" She asked, helping her sister. It took a while but finally, Clarissa stood upright with her ever patient sister next to her. "Okay, we are going to walk outside to my car, slowly. We are going to the hospital. They're gonna run tests on you and they'll check this glass out as well. You remember nothing, right?"_

 _"Nothing. I just remember doing homework but Léon and then it goes black. Please, Sara, it hurts. It burns." She asked, walking to her sisters car._

 _ **Trigger Warning Over!**_

Later that evening, her father stormed into the hospital room looking furious and demanded no one would find out about it. He put Clarissa on homeschooling for the rest of the year before she spread her wings and went to Loyola. There, she found out she was pregnant by her rapist. She never told him, hell she never contacted him because she knew he was in LA, studying.

But there he sat. Behind the man she loved and her sister.

Léon had been a friend of hers and had been trying to get her to go out with him. She never really agreed to it but they still hung out a couple of times and he told her he loved her. He made her crazy, he made promises and everything.

He played her.

In the end, it was all just a bet. Bed the daughter of Tancredi, one of the most influential people in the country. He succeeded. And yet he failed at the same time for he never saw her again so he couldn't rub it in her face like the original plan was.

She walked behind the stage and took out her phone from her bag as she walked over to her friend from the Dance School. They arranged for her to take over Clarissa's duties as host as she made a quick call.

 _"Clarissa._ " came the relieved voice of her sister. _"Where are you? I saw you but you started shaking and hurried away. What's wrong?"_

"Look behind you." Clarissa ordered.

 _"Léon._ " Sara said and on the background, she heard Michael ask who Léon was. _"He's uhm... him." _

_"Him?"_ Michael asked on the background.

 _"Him."_ Sara agreed. _"Michael, don't do anything. Not here. Clare, what do you want me to do? I can-"_

"Yes, you can. Linc only needs to be on stage for this routine. When I get him off, you need to come here and bring him to safety. I have a feeling Léon knows where I live so bring him to wherever you're staying. I can't leave yet so you need to take care of him, okay?"

 _"Yeah, I can do that. Lincoln and I will leave with him. Michael stays behind and waits for you."_ She heard a sigh before her sister talked more silently. _"Listen to him, okay? He has a good explanation. The man loves you."_

"I will but you need to understand me as well." She said. She heard her name on the stage and looked up. "Got to go, I'll see you in a minute. Stand ready, okay?"

"Yeah."

She hung up and walked on stage with a big, fake smiled though she was sure her eyes look scared shitless. Exactly how she was feeling. With a big smile, she waved to everyone as she stoon in the front of the stage and looked at the little girl, Lily, with the microphone in her hand.

"This is our teacher, Miss Clarissa. We can call her Clary."

"She is one of the best dancers we know." Another child said and passed the microphone to her son.

"We want you to dance with us."He dropped the microphone. "Please mommy?"

"Sure." She said with a genuine smiled.

'Ayo' from Chris Brown started playing and she followed the routine with her students.

As it was a mashup of all different songs, her part was over quickly and the music ended. The two hosts came back on stage and let everyone applaud them. Instead of going backstage with him, Clarissa took her son to the side where she saw her sister and handed him over.

"Mom, where am I going?"

"To safety." She answered, her eyes locked with Michael's, worry all over them. "Go with aunt Sara."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

 **This is my way of saying sorry for having to wait so long, two updates in one day. Who's amazing? That's right! Me! (Just kidding)**

 **As you can sense, this story will be longer than the last one but it won't be over 10-15 chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Michael followed Clarissa backstage, trying to reign his anger in and stay behind her instead of going back there and punch the bastard in the face.

During their run, Sara had told Michael more about Clarissa and how she was. He was told about how she was as a child and a teenager. How dedicated she was to school. She always wanted to become an engineer but because of her own rape, she chose a different path which she was happy with until a few months ago. She started second guessing her career choice for a bit longer than since she had met him but didn't find the courage to try all over again. Seemed she did now. Sara had even told him about that night and what happened or at least, what they think happened as she was passed out due to the drug that he had given to her.

But he didn't think of that, all he could do was try and reign his anger in instead of going back and hitting the guy in the face like he so wanted to do. He knew he couldn't because he had just gone free and he was in the middle of the crowded arena. He also knew that Clarissa wouldn't be happy with him if he did.

"Michael!" She snapped, waving her hand in front of his face.

He blinked, looking at her. "What? Is som-"

"Michael, I've been trying to catch your attention for 3 minutes now. What's wrong?" She asked, searching his eyes. "Where were you? It wasn't here, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Don't worry. Nothing wrong, my head's still on the run."

"Well, it doesn't have to be anymore. You're free. Home. No more need to run. No more need to play and manipulate people. Michael, _you_ are free." She said, averting her eyes. "Come on, I don't want to hear about you guys on the run..."

"Clarissa, I have to explain. Please, let me." Michael begged.

She sighed. "Michael. Not now, I want to hear it all. I do but you got to understand me as well. Just not now, okay?"

"Then when? I want to explain now... well, not now but I do want to explain as soon as possible." He said. "I'd be really happy if you'd let me."

"I will. You'll let me explain as well, right?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Good. Wait here." She said, before quickly dashing into a room before reappearing a moment later with a coat and a bag and a bottle of Iced Tea in her hand. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

He nodded and followed her as they walked to the parking lot behind the arena. As they were nearing her car, Michael only furrowed his brow while Clarissa was looking in her bag. "I don't see your car anywhere, where is it?" Michael asked, still looking around in the hopes of finding her Fiat.

"Right here." She said, opening her new car.

After her father died, he left her his car which happened to be a jaguar. She never thought he ever mentioned her in his will as she was always blamed for what happened years ago by him and yet, she had gotten a letter from his lawyer, expecting her in his office three days after his funeral. She learned she had gotten his car, a house in Panama he owned and another house he owned in France and some money as well. Sara got all the rest and she also heard he had started a college fund for her son.

That had been the biggest surprise.

Michael frowned down at her. "Where's that little Fiat you owned?"

"In the garage at home. This was father's. He left it to along with some estate... in Panama."

"Panama?" Michael repeated with a smirk.

"Panama. You know,-" she said, handing him the keys. "-I always wanted to go there. These days, I'm afraid to go. Well, go back."

"Why? What's holding you back?" He asked, opening the door for her before getting in himself. He looked at her as he started the engine. "It's a beautiful country, I definitely reccomend it."

"I'm sure you will but it's just... With you guys being on the run there and father's estate... I am not sure anymore. I am not afraid of the country, per say, but more of what I will find in the estate. Of what I will find out about you which I'm quite sure I will." She shrugged. "I did go back during Linc's school break but I didn't even step foot inside of father's estate, too afraid to face anything that could be inside."

"I'm sure you will find out things about us too but it shouldn't hold you back from going. What was it like after we escaped?"

"Sara ended up in the hospital and I stayed with her for the entire time, Linc stayed at my side. She found father dead and called me, by the time I got there she was gone, running. I arranged father's funeral and quit my job. This semester I went back to school, I'm studying to be an engineer and I am teaching at the dance school to make money as well."

"Were you alone?"

"In what?"

"Your father. Were you all alone through the proces of grieving for him?" He asked, suddenly aware of the effect his escape had on her life.

She slowly shaked her head. "Michael... I wasn't alone, in the beginning. I had Lily by my side for a while but she lives in Seattle so she needed to go back and I needed some alone time as well. I won't say it wasn't hard because it was and I could've used my sister but I understand why she ran as well. Somewhere."

"She's married now."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she fell in love with Linc while we were running. Before our final break, they married." He sighed as he pulled up to her house. "Don't th-"

"I know I'm not staying here." She said, looking at him. "I'm well aware I am going to stay with you. I may not know you nearly enough but I do know you well enough to know you're not going to let go until you're sure I'm safe." _If you even let me go at all._ "You like to take care of people you care about, I like to think you care about me."

"I don't, Clarissa. I don't care about you." He looked into her eyes, full of tears now. "I love you, Clarissa. If I even thought you'd say yes, I would prove that by marrying you."

She closed her eyes and got out of the car. Before she closed it, she leaned down and smiled at him. "I'd say yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the favorite and for reading!**

 **Love you and enjoy!**

* * *

That night, Clarissa was laying in one of the bedrooms of Michael's apartment. LJ offered his up so she could stay there with her son but she tried to say she was fine with sleeping on the couch, something Michael immediately denied. Like he'd ever let her sleep on the couch. Pff. As if.

She couldn't sleep. Her son was laying in her arms, softly snoring as he was fast asleep and she was looking up at the ceiling, not able to catch the sleep she so longed for. She knew it was because Michael was laying in the room next to her, sleeping softly. All she wanted to do, was go over there and curl up in his arms. Clarissa was very sure that she would be able to sleep then. Something told her that all she needed was to be with him, around him.

All she needed was him.

Alas, she couldn't and instead went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She thought she was being quiet but when Lincoln, Michael's brother, sat down next to her. "Hey, I couldn't sleep and heard some movement here. You mind some company?"

"Of course not, Lincoln. Guess I should get to know my brother in law better then,huh?" She asked, offering him a glass of water.

He took it. "I suppose Michael told you, huh?"

"Yeah." She breathed. "Hey, Lincoln, I want to apologize about yesterday. I'm sorry about waving a gun in your face, I shouldn't have done that. I should have listened to you but I didn't. I'd like to explain my side of everything though. Maybe you'll understand better why I did what I did then?"

"You don't need to." He assured her. "If it would make you feel better, you can always share with me. I'll listen."

She smiled and took a deep breath before she started talking. "It starts 7 years ago."

 _ **Trigger Warning! Mentions of rape and suicide attempts/thoughts!**_

"I was in my final semester of Junior Year when I met him." She started. "His name was Léon Madíon, he was a year older and he immediately was one of the cool guys, you know? I was... not a loner but I prefered to be alone in the library with a book in my hands. We talked from time to time, saying hello when we passed each other in the hallways but we were never really friends. That changed at the end of first semester of Senior Year. He started talking to me more and we hung out, I tutored him sometimes and he dropped hints that he'd like to go out with me."

"But you didn't want to go out with him?"

"No, I did. He was it, you know? He was handsome, smart, talented, he had the girls, he talked the talk. He was everything. I just wanted to focus on school before I started focusing on men as well. I wanted to get into a school like Harvard or Yale but I knew I needed to maintain my grades if I wanted that so I focused on that. We did start hanging out more though and after we shared one kiss, we shared more of them. He told me he loved me after a while and that he wanted to go all the way with me. I liked him, I did but I didn't love him so I denied him and told him that I didn't love him. He left raging from anger."

"But he came back." Lincoln guessed.

She nodded. "Oh, he did. He wanted to apologize he said. We had a drink and I started feeling dizzy... I passed out and I woke up hours later in my bed with a huge stain of blood on the sheet between my legs. Sara found me and got me to the hospital. Father came a few hours later and demanded I kept it silent. The day I returned home, father had already pulled me from school and arranged a home teacher for me. He couldn't even look at me for weeks after and even Sara started pulling away a bit but she had other things on her mind. I get it, she had college and her work but father was at home. For more than two months he didn't look at me. It became clear after a few weeks that he hated me and thought I was a disgrace."

"Why do I have the feeling that there will be something horrible?" He asked, looking at the sleeves she was pulling a bit up. "What are those, Clarissa?"

"It's what I did when I became so upset of being ignored. I was hurt, I needed help. I was not in a good place at all. I didn't see myself as a victim at first. The only thing that came to mind was stepping out of life. I had always been handy with a knife so I knew how and where I needed to cut for it to be fatal... Guess I didn't know exactly where after all because I woke up a few days later. Father had kicked me out of the house. I was already done with studying and would be going to Loyola soon. In the hospital I found out I was pregnant. It was then that I started to better my life."

 _ **Trigger Warning Over!**_

"For your son."

She nodded slowly. "For my son. Father bought me my house and kicked me out, didn't look at me for nearly a year but still chose the name 'Edward'. I hate the name, I preferred Lincoln."

"Your son agrees." Lincoln said.

"He does." Clarissa said with a smile. "Tell me, Lincoln, was I a bad person for trying to end my life?"

"No." He immediately responded. "Everyone has more difficult times in their lives and everyone goes at it differently. I got mixed with the wrong people, others become delinquents, others will start acting out, go for pills and others try to end her life. Everyone does it differently. You're not a bad person, Clarissa, and you bettering your life for your child proves that. Why did it cause you to act like you did?"

"I heard later that it was a bet. Léon was quite frankly a nobody that came from a family that had nothing here and I came from a whealthy family. He was dared to bet me and leave me." She chuckled. "So basically he manipulated me, led me to believe he loved me and I did believe him. Michael's last words were I love you and it got my head spinning, I distracted Sara. She didn't do it on her own, it was because of me. You guys were gone the next day."

"You thought-" Lincoln started before a voice interrupted him.

"She thought it was the same as with Léon."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I have explained on my FB page already but if you haven't checked it out yet, I will explain again.**

 **I have just recently moved and I have no WIFI, I am updating this in my parents' diner where I actually do have WIFI with Shawn Mendes playing, and afterwards I've gone on a school trip. While I did have WIFI, I didn't have my laptop so I couldn't update.**

 **I'm SO SORRY!**

 **But, here you have an update.**

 **Thank you for the usual!**

 **Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Clarissa and Lincoln turned around, facing Michael who stood in the door opening. She thought he'd be upset or angry that she'd tell his brother instead of him and yet she only saw understanding in his eyes, all over his face and she felt a huge waste of relief coursing through her as she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Lincoln said, standing up with his glass of water. "You guys need to talk. We'll finish this conversation tomorrow, Clare. Sleep tight."

Michael sat down in his brothers seat and looked at the woman he loved. "I heard noises and I came to check. I was about to round the corner when I heard you two talking. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. I am sorry about eavesdropping."

"It's okay." She answered.

She didn't want him to find out about her past like that, in fact she was planning on telling him the next day as she knew they would be alone. Her son would be at school, Sara and Lincoln would be looking for a place to live and LJ... well, she wasn't sure where he would be but she knew a guy of his age wouldn't be staying at home all day. She figured they'd get one moment alone and she had decided she would grasp that moment to let him get to know her better.

Now that he did know, she wasn't sure what to feel. At one side, she was irritated that she didn't tell him to his face but at the other side, she was relieved she didn't have to do it herself. She was sure she would get all emotional and would stutter all over the place if he would ask her to do it herself.

"I was planning on telling you tomorrow, you know?" She informed him, not looking up at him. "I figured with you and me being here, alone, it would be the perfect time to tell you. I mean, Linc would be at school, my sister would be looking for her own place with your brother and LJ... well, he would be anywhere but here."

Michael smirked, nodding. "Yeah, probably. Anything's better and cooler than being around his old man and his uncle."

"I know." Clarissa laughed. "I have a son nearing his teens as well and may I tell you, he is starting to shows signs already."

Michael started joining her in laughing. "You know, I can see why you would think that I did the same as Léon. I just want you to know, I never manipulated or used you. I told you, I loved you that day because I would be escaping that day, I didn't think it'd have such an effect on you that it would cause you to distract your sister. I didn't want to involve you so I didn't want to ask you anything. Please believe me."

"I do and I get why you would not let me come with you. I have a son, you met him and I could see how you had taken to him and taking me with you wasn't an option. I get it, Michael. You don't have to explain, you know." She assured him.

"It wasn't only that." Michael softly said. "I won't say that it wasn't part of it, because it was but I also didn't want to bring you in danger. I knew of my brother's feelings for Sara and I knew she could come in handy... your sister is quite smart. I didn't want to ruin your life."

"I know, Michael. You don't need to explain, I'm not mad... not anymore. I'm going to go back to bed and sleep... or try at least."

"Well, we could watch some TV on the couch and see how long we can last without falling asleep?" He suggested. "I got two sofa's if you're not comfortable with being next to me or close to me. We can sit seperately."

"What about LJ, isn't he sleeping on the couch?" She asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head. "No, he is not... Well, technically he is but he's not sleeping on the couch in the living room, he's in my office."

"You thought of everything, haven't you?" She asked, looking at him with raised brows. "I like the idea, let's do it."

Thinking she meant the last part of his suggestion, Michael held his head down as she sat down on the sofa directly in front of the TV and he walked to the other sofe. Meanwhile, Clarissa was hurt that it was Michael didn't want to be close to her like that because she didn't say anything about sitting in two favorite sofa's and yet he chose the other one.

For an hour they watched TV in an uncomfortable silence. The tension between them was weird, actually downright awkward. They both tried to keep their eyes trained on the screen but every so often, it would stray to each other.

During the second episode of some marathon a show ran, they looked at each other in the same moment and locked eyes. Unable to look away, Clarissa opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word, he had shot up and stood in front of her, fast like lightening.

Her eyes widened as her breath stoked in her throat. He put an assuring hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Shh. I'm not going to do anything you don't want."

"What if I want this?" She asked, with uncertainty in her eyes. "I'm afraid, true but I want this."

"Well then..." He said before lightly kissing her, his lips barely touching hers. "Like that?"

"No." She said, looking in his eyes. "Not at all."

"How about like this, then?" He asked before pressing his lips to her a bit more forcefully, but not quite how she wanted him to.

She pulled back and sighed. "No, not like that."

"Than h-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she pressed her lips to his with all the passion she had. After nearly 7 months, it wasn't hard to find it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to her to which he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The kiss was everything she ever thought it'd be, it was slow, passionate, needy and just perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Have you been enjoying this story?**

 **Thanks for the usual, you know follows, favorites and reads!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

While Michael had fallen asleep with Clarissa in his arms, he woke up alone.

After their kiss the previous night, they had gone to his room to talk some more and they did until she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't want to wake her up, so he didn't and let her sleep in his arms. Now he was afraid that it was the wrong choice. If she hadn't minded, she would have stayed, right? It's not because she kisses him that she wants to sleep with him.

With a somber mood, he got dressed and walked out of the room into the dining room. Only Lincoln and LJ were at the table eating breakfast. "Where's Sara?"

"She's bringing little Linc to school while Clarissa is at class. Sara should be home soon and Clare said she'd be home before 1." LJ said. "I was asked to bring little Linc to school but Sara went instead."

Just then, the door opened and Sara walked in with a big smile and her phone against her ear. "Yes, Clare, he is safe at school." Michael figured Clarissa was speaking when she was nodding before her eyes shot to Michael. "Yeah, I'll tell him. Okay. Bye."

She hung up and looked at Michael with a glare. "What have you done with my sister?"

"Nothing, why?" He asked, immediately on guard.

"Because she was upset. She thought she had worried you when she didn't leave you a note that she was at school. She thought she had worried you or upset you. She asked if you wanted to come with her to her councellor at Loyola, she has an appointment at 12." She said, sitting down.

Michael nodded, looking at his watch. 10.45, if he left in 45 minutes, he's be there by 11.50 plenty of time to get to the councellor. "Sure." He said. "Shouldn't you be looking for schools either, LJ? He is going back to school, right?"

"Yeah, I actually already found a school. Linc's school has a middle school and high school as well down the road. I thought it might come in handy, that way I can take Linc with me to and from school. Clarissa said I could get her Fiat if dad agreed. Since she has the Jaguar, she doesn't drive it anymore so she would be giving it to me." LJ explained, looking at his father. "The whole school thing and the car were her idea. Taking her son was mine. She said that she'd talk about it with you first, though."

"I think it's a good idea." Lincoln nodded. "I just don't want to take the car like that. I'll talk to her about a price."

Both LJ and Michael snorted as Sara started laughing, kissing her husband's cheek. "Good luck with that, darling. She won't take the money, don't try. I think you'll be better with shutting up and being grateful."

"Sounds like someone I know." Lincoln teased.

Sara shrugged. "Well, we are sisters."

"I was talking about LJ." Lincoln said with a smirk, making Sara shake her head.

Later, Michael stood in front of his old school, leaning against his car. Taking in the school in front of him, he realised he never really thought about it after he left but now he couldn't deny how much it had changed.

When he went to Loyola, it was a quiet school. Well, as quiet as a University could get off course. Everyone would be studying in the library or the lounge they used to have. Outside would be groups of jocks that always skipped classes and would throw ball and occasionally catcall the girls that would pass the building. The 'nerds' would be outside as well but they'd be quiet at least.

Now, these days, the school was buzzing with noise. All over the parking lot, groups of people were standing around laughing and talking. There were still jocks throwing balls. One basketball had nearly hit his head already and a soccerball had hit the car next to his.

The only thing that stayed the same were the nerds with their noses in books around the field. Michael used to be one of them once.

Yes, Loyola definitely had changed. And quite some.

Michael used to feel like he belonged here once. Now, not so much. If he'd come back here to study something, he was sure he couldn't feel more out of place.

Yet, he stayed. For Clarissa.

It was 11.52 and she still was to be seen. Her class should have ended seven minutes ago and she should have been out a minute later as the class room she was in was one of the first he'd pass if he were to walk through the doors. Which he would in three minutes if he hadn't seen her by then.

They passed slowly and when 11.55 came, he walked up the front steps and was about to open the door when they opened themselves and someone collided with him.

Looking down, he saw he was keeping Clarissa from falling. "Clarissa."

"Michael!" Clarissa rushed. "Oh, you're here! I'm sorry about being late but I needed to-"

He silenced her by putting his lips to hers. "Clarissa, it's okay. But we will be late if we don't leave now. C'mon."

An hour later, Michael and Clarissa were sitting in the living room of his loft, looking over some papers spread out over the coffee table when Sara and Lincoln walked in with big smiles and LJ trailing behind them with an emotionless face.

Both looked up from the papers. Michael cast his brother a half smirk. "From the looks on your faces I'm going to say that you guys found a place."

"Or they've been to the doctor and seen their child." At the confused looks coming from the ones around her, she raised a brow. "What? I have been pregnant myself, you know? And I am still a woman. Women recognise a pregnant woman when they see one. How long?"

"Two months and a half." Sara anounced. "We've known for one."

"That's... amazing!" Michael said, getting up and going over to hug his brother.

"We did find a place as well. It's in this building, only two floors down and it's perfect for us. It has enough space for us, LJ and the little one."

Michael bend down to pick up Sara and kissed her cheek as Clarissa walked over to LJ. "Tell me, what do you think of becoming an older brother?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

She slowly nodded. "We'll talk more later, you're coming with me to pick up my son."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

 **I'm afraid I need to take my words back and say that this story might get longer than 15 chapters.**

 **MIGHT!**

 **Thank you for follows, favorites, reads and whatnot!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With Clarissa at his side, Michael took the word. "Well, uhm, we have news too."

"You're not pregnant, right?" Sara immediately asked.

"Uhm, no." Her sister answered with a frown. "For your information, Michael and I haven't been together like that yet but even if we had been, I think it'd be a bit early to tell."

"Yet?" Lincoln asked with a smirk.

"Yet?" Clarissa repeated with a frown, not knowing what he meant.

"You said we hadn't been together _yet_." The, now, tattooless man said. "I didn't know you had plans but if you do, by all means, please do share."

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Like I was saying, no I'm not pregnant. But I had a meeting with my councellor today and she gave me some great news. Because I'm going back to Loyola, my old school, they still have my records and my credits. If I focus on my classes of Engineering and Math and drop the others, I'd be able to graduate within the next 10 months if I take on summer school as well."

"She might graduate next fall." Michael anounced.

"What?!" Sara asked, excited for her sister. "That's amazing! Truly!"

Lincoln laughed and picked up his sister in law, twirling her around before putting her down next to his brother again. "I'm proud of you, little one. I am sure you can do it. But what about after college? Are you going to continue dance classes or are you solely going to focus on Engineering?"

"Well, that's the part where I come in." Michael said. "I did say _we_ have news as well. I'm going to start the process of opening our own firm."

"How are you going to do that? I imagine it being quite expensive and we have not enough money I imagine."

"But I do." Clarissa interrupted her brother in law. "Father left me and Sara an even part of his fortune. The rest is in a trust fund for Linc to go to college. It's enough to cover the full cost."

Lincoln nodded while Clarissa caught the saddened look on her sisters face. "He's burried in the old family tumb. Guess being the Governor gave him the privilege of getting his body burried there. Blake is at the cemetry now, he would let you go in."

"It's the middle of the day, you can just go. Not?" Lincoln asked.

LJ shook his head. "No, not the old Tancredi family tumb."

Lincoln looked at his son. "What do you mean?"

"The old tumb is in the restricted part of the cemetry, behind the gates. We could go to the cemetry and we'd be fine but the restricted part is... well, it's restricted. You can't go there." Clarissa explained, looking at her brother in law. "But with Blake being there now, you could go to his grave. He would let us, he knows what it is like not to be able to say goodbye to someone you love."

"I- yeah, I think I'll go." Sara said, turning to the door.

"Not alone." Lincoln and Clarissa both said.

Twenty minutes before school let out, LJ and his uncle's girlfriend were sitting in a car, waiting for her son to leave school. "So, I meant it when I said we would be continuing our conversation. I will repeat my question once more, what do you think of becoming a big brother?"

"I will repeat my answer once more, I honestly have no idea." LJ sighed. "You know, it's just... Dad, he's having a kid with another woman. A woman he so clearly loves, while I am only the son of Lisa Rix, a woman he didn't mean to knock up. What if he doesn't love me anymore when the child comes?"

"LJ..." She tried.

"No, I know... I am 16, I should know better than to think such things and yet I do." He sighed, looking at the clock. 15 more minutes.

"Is there something else you're afraid of?"

"Sara." He confessed. "I love your sister, Clarissa. I do. I'm not in love with her, if that's what you're thinking but the way I love her scares me. It's so close to how I used to love my mother. Am I replacing her? Would she be okay with me doing that?"

"I can't answer that, I never knew your mother. Maybe you could visit her grave and tell her what's going on? You know, include her in your life, making sure she knows what's going on in her son's life. That way you won't really be replacing her, which you can't by the way. There is no way that you could replace your mother and you know Sara's not trying to do that either but I get your fear." Clarissa adviced.

"I know, it's one of the reasons I lo- Clarissa, isn't that Léon?" He asked, both of them sitting up.

"Yes, it is. Call Michael, he's close by."

"He's at the cemetry with you- Fine, I'm calling him." He said, taking out his phone just as Clarissa got out of the car. "Clari- What are- Uncle Mike, -"

Clarissa walked over to her old friend. "Léon, what do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to enjoy a show yesterday but imagine my surprise when I see my old friend. A girl I'd been with nearly 7 years ago with a 6 year old kid." He said,with his ever present spanish accent.

LJ joined her side. "Hey man, why don't you just leave?"

"Hey man, why don't you stay out of it?" Léon asked, stepping closer to the teenager.

Clarissa got in between. "Show some respect."

"What? To him? Why would I do that? I hardly know this little punk." The spanish said.

The mother rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? Just go, I don't want to see you. You ruined my life, I suggest you walk before I do the same to you."

"You, ruin my life? Doubtful. What do you say, babe, we get together again? I could do it like I did last time." He suggested, taking a step closer to her.

"What do you think, ass, of getting out of my face?" She asked, glaring at him. "What are you going to do, Léon? You going to drug me again? Rape me?"

"I never heard no."

"Oh, you heard no quite some times. You just don't understand it." Her glare grew colder. "Go away, now."

"Is he mine?" He asked, through his teeth.

"He's mine." A voice came from behind them, letting her sigh in relief.


End file.
